Charismatic Hero
The Charismatic hero is a type of shinobi that relies on his wits and sharp tongue to fare well in life, and makes the best use of Charisma. Taking levels of Charismatic hero demonstrate a greater ability with words and the various skills required for a ninja, and greater proficiency with Genjutsu. The Charismatic hero specializes in spying and Genjutsu, rather than close quarter or even ranged combat. Bonuses Pick this Class as your Starter Class: *Simple Weapons Proficiency Feat *Light Armor Proficiency Feat *(7 + Intelligence) x 4 Skill Points Each Time you Rank up this Class: *1 - 6 Hit Points 1d6 *5 + (1 / 2 Character Level) Action Points *7 + Intelligence Skill Points Bonus Feats Available Agile Riposte, Creative, Deceptive, Dodge, Force of Personality, Frightful Presence, Genin, Genjutsu Adept, Retrieval Expert, Improved Chakra Pool, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Low Profile, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Point Blank Shot, Renown, Talented Shinobi, Training, Trustworthy, Windfall. Skills Available Bluff (Cha), Chakra Control (Wis), Craft (calligraphy, visual art, writing) (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Genjutsu (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcane lore, art, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, ninja lore, popular culture, streetwise, theology and philosophy) (Int), Perform (act, dance, keyboards, percussion instruments, sing, stand-up, stringed instruments, wind instruments) (Cha), Profession (Wis), Read/Write Language (none), and Speak Language (none) Talents Charm Tree *Charm - Gain a Bonus = to your Charismatic Hero Rank on all CHA based skill checks to a single Gender **The NPC must be indifferent or better, this can also be taken more than once to affect both genders *Favor - Aquire Aid from an NPC. Loan of Equipment, Documents, or other Minor Assistance (Cost 1 AP) **Requires a Charisma check with a DC based on the level of danger you're putting on the NPC **Bonus on the check is equal to the Characters Charismatic Hero Rank ***Requires: Charm *Captivate - Become a targets sole focus, keeping the target flat-footed and unaware of others. **Requires an attack action and a charisma check with a bonus from Charisma Hero Rank (DC 15) **The target resists by making a Will Saving throw (DC 10 + Charismatic Hero Rank + CHA) **Target must be flat-footed or not in combat, be able to see, hear and understand the Character **Can be held for additional rounds, the target makes a new save throw each round. **Effect ends when the hero stops concentrating or succeeds the save. ***Requires: Favor. Fast-Talk Tree *Fast Talk - Bonus equal to Charasmatic Hero Rank on any Bluff, Diplomacy, or Gamble Checks **Useable only when attempting to Lie, Cheat or Bend the Truth. *Dazzle - Disrupt a target adding a -1 Penalty on attack rolls, ability/skill checks and saving throws **Requires an attack action and a charisma check with a bonus from Charisma Hero Rank (DC 15) **The target resists by making a Will Saving throw (DC 10 + Charismatic Hero Rank + CHA) **Target must within 30 feet, able to see, hear and understand the Character **Effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the users Charismatic Hero Rank **This Talent can be selected Multiple times to improve the penalty by -1 each time. ***Requires: Fast Talk *Taunt - Disturb a target enemy, dazing them for one round. Can be used any number of times. **Requires an attack action and a charisma check with a bonus from Charisma Hero Rank (DC 15) **The target resists by making a Will Saving throw (DC 10 + Charismatic Hero Rank + CHA) **Target must within 30 feet, be able to see, hear and understand the Character ***Requires: Dazzle Leadership Tree *Coordinate - Spend a full round directing allies within 30 feet a +1 bonus to attack rolls and skill checks **Affects a number of characters equal to 1/2 your Charisma Hero Rank (Minimum of One) **Bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to the users Charisma **Requires a full round action and a charisma check (DC 10) *Inspiration - Spend a full round inspiring your allies, +2 bonus on attack/damage rolls and saving throws **Affects a number of characters equal to 1/2 your Charisma Hero Rank (Minimum of One) **Allies must listen and observe the character for a full round to recieve the effect **Effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the users Charisma **Requires a full found action and a charisma check (DC 10) **Cannot inspire yourself ***Requires: Coordinate *Greater Inspiration - Additional +1 bonus for a total of +3 on attack/damage rolls and saving throws **Requires: Inspiration Genjutsu Tree *Genjutsu I - +1 Bonus to Genjutsu technique performance, +2 to Identify Genjutsu, +2 to Chakra Reserve *Genjutsu II - Bonus total of +2 to perform, +4 to identify, +4 to chakra reserve *Genjutsu III - Bonus total of +3, +6, +6. Also +2 to Learn Checks & +1 Effective skill Threshold for Genjutsu *Sense Chakra - Ability to Sense Chakra Normally *Suppress Chakra - Ability to Suppress Chakra Normally